Cofre de cartas perdidas
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: Tras una fuerte pérdida, Ron Weasley se siente tan triste y desconsolado que no parece haber forma de recuperarlo. Harry palmeará su espalda y lo animará a seguir, pero sólo la idea de su hermana Ginny lo ayudará a encontrar las respuestas que busca.


Este intento de mini-fic, fic o lo que llegue a ser se me ocurrió gracias a la canción Dear God de Avenged Sevenfold (una pequeña parte está al comienzo del prólogo). Me había dicho que no habría más ronmiones para mí, pero la idea no quedaba tan bien como para otras parejas y, además, una parte de mí quería cumplir una especie de regla tácita que me autoimpuse -comentada al final del prólogo-. Se trata de un fic AU, es decir, no habrá magia ni (lamentablemente) Hogwarts. No prometo nada, pero es probable que haya algunos cambios, no descarto que me vengan ganas de "revivir" a algunos de los personajes que J.K decidió matar.

Los capítulos serán drabbles o viñetas, pero no tendrán una gran extensión. Sin más para agregar por el momento, me despido. Espero que quien lea esta historia la disfrute en toda su rareza.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_to hold her when I'm not around_

_when I'm much too far away…_

* * *

Ron Weasley parpadeó y una nueva lágrima escapó por la comisura de uno de sus ojos azules. La transparente gotita de agua salada descendió por su mejilla, siguiendo el camino trazado por muchas otras que emergieron antes que ella.

La hermana menor de Ron, Ginny, se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de su hermano y alternaba su mirada entre el montículo de tierra acumulado en el suelo y el mojado rostro pecoso de Ron. Los ojos chocolate de Ginny habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza producto de tantos llantos, pero la mujer pelirroja de veintidós años no les daba tregua: comenzó a sollozar nuevamente al ver la lágrima solitaria que resbalaba por la mejilla de Ron. Harry Potter apretó con fuerza la mano de su novia mientras hacía lo posible por contener sus propias ganas de llorar. Paseó su mirada por la multitud de personas con cabello pelirrojo que además compartían el mismo desolado estado de ánimo. La señora Molly Weasley, madre de Ron y Ginny, lloriqueaba desconsolada mientras cubría su rostro con un delicado pañuelo floreado. Su marido Arthur le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda.

El clima otoñal no parecía compartir la tristeza que sentían las personas reunidas ese día insultantemente soleado. Una suave y cálida brisa corría alborotando cabellos de vez en cuando, logrando que se pegaran a la piel húmeda de los rostros sufrientes. El silencio era sepulcral, acorde a la situación, y tan absoluto que hasta se oía el ruido ligero de las hojas cada vez que el viento las movía.

―Procederemos al descenso cuando ustedes estén listos. ―Uno de los encargados de la funeraria, elegantemente vestido con un traje y con una máscara de grave seriedad, se acercó a la pareja castaña que sollozaba tomada de la mano junto a Ron. El muchacho evitaba mirarlos, sobre todo a la mujer, cuya fisonomía le recordaba a su recientemente fallecida novia.

Hermione Granger tenía sólo veintitrés años cuando un accidente de auto acabó con su vida de forma trágica. Su deceso había sido inmediato a causa del impacto, ahorrándole el sufrimiento de una muerte lenta y prolongada. Su familia, novio y amigos se aferraban a eso con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de consuelo para el dolor que sentían, pero nada era suficiente para compensar la reciente pérdida de Hermione.

Ron Weasley contuvo un gimoteo cuando, mediante un pausado asentimiento, el padre de Hermione indicó al encargado que descendiese el féretro de brillante madera de vid. Toda la concurrencia contuvo el aliento mientras el cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha, oculto tras las paredes de madera, desaparecía gradualmente del mundo de los vivos para pasar a formar parte de las profundidades de la tierra.

―Es hora de irnos, Ron. ―La voz afectada de Ginny rompió el tenebroso encanto en el que Ron se hallaba inmerso. ―Ron. Ron.

―Ron, es hora de irnos ―susurró Harry, sacudiendo suavemente el hombro de su mejor amigo. Ron lo miró por encima de la cabeza de Ginny, que era varios centímetros más baja que ellos. Los ojos azules estaban tan vacíos, tan faltos de expresión que asustaron a Harry.

Entre Ginny y Harry lograron poner al pelirrojo en movimiento. No fue demasiado difícil, pues parecía preferir que otros se hiciesen cargo de su cuerpo y de sus acciones. Con paciencia y cuidado, hicieron que subiese a uno de los autos negros que manejaba otro de los encargados para que los llevase a casa de los señores Weasley.

―Se fue ―murmuró un atontado Ron de pronto.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada llena de dolor y abrazaron a Ron.

―Sí, Ron. Se fue ―confirmó Ginny con delicadeza.

―Pero no tenía que irse aún ―dijo Ron mirando alrededor, como si esperase encontrar alguna respuesta coherente.

―Dios quiso que llevarla, Ron ―intentó hacer comprender Harry, utilizando el mismo argumento que al que su padrino había recurrido cuando, de niño, había preguntado la razón por la que sus padres lo dejaron siendo él tan pequeño.

Ron abrió mucho sus ojos.

―¿Dios? ―repitió― Dios no sería tan cruel. Dios no me la quitaría tan pronto.

―Ninguno de nosotros comprende los designios de Dios, Ron, sólo sabemos que lo que él hace es lo mejor. Puedes preguntarle para tratar de comprender.

―¿Preguntarle? ¿Cómo?

La forma en que Ron realizaba las preguntas hizo que Ginny recordase a un niño pequeño, por lo que contestó con la misma calidez con la que habría respondido si un chico de cinco años le estuviese hablando.

―Puedes escribirle cartas hablándole de ti, de Hermione o de ambos. Puedes preguntarle por qué se la llevó y él te responderá cuando llegue el momento en que estés listo para comprender.

―¿Escribirle cartas? Pero, ¿dónde las enviaré?

Harry miró a Ginny, preocupado porque su novia no tuviese una respuesta para eso. Sin embargo, la pequeña Weasley estaba preparada para sortear esa pequeña brecha en la comunicación.

―Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré un cofre muy especial para mí. Yo lo usaba de niña y puedo asegurarte que funciona perfectamente. Cada vez que escribas una nueva carta para Dios, la depositarás en ese cofre. Así, se irán acumulando las cartas y a medida que eso suceda, también irán apareciendo las respuestas que buscas.

―Pero un cofre no será suficiente. Dios no podrá leer las cartas si sólo las deposito en ese cofre y las dejo allí.

―Sí podrá ―afirmó Ginny muy convencida. Había dejado de llorar. La esperanza de que esa idea ayudase a su hermano a seguir adelante había encendido en ella una pequeña llama de ilusión―. Es un cofre mágico, ya te dije. Yo lo llamo el «_cofre de cartas perdidas_».

―No es un nombre original ―hizo notar Ron, sin abandonar esa actitud embobada.

Ginny sonrió misteriosamente.

―No siempre es necesario que el nombre sea original para que lo que nombra sea mágico y maravilloso.

Ron asintió.

―¿Me darás ese cofre cuando lleguemos?

―Apenas lleguemos ―prometió Ginny. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano y sonrió a Harry, agradeciéndole el apoyo. El moreno asintió débilmente y sonrió con cansancio. Notó que Ginny volvía a derramar algunas lágrimas y desvió sus ojos verde esmeralda hacia el paisaje exterior. El sol seguía brillando alegre. Harry se sintió molesto por un instante pero una idea repentina le hizo pensar que, quizás, el sol estaba allí porque celebraba que Hermione se hallaba en paz. Una sonrisa genuina se extendió por su rostro. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las respuestas le llegaran a Ron, posiblemente el más afectado por la pérdida. Sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano su amigo comprendería y seguiría adelante. Estaba seguro de que, de una forma u otra, el cofre de las cartas perdidas de Ginny sería de gran ayuda.

* * *

Bueno, sobre comentar mi "regla tácita". No sé por qué, pero parece ser que mi cliché es matar siempre a Hermione. Como dije antes, esta idea podría aplicarse a cualquiera de las parejas que J.K formó, pero me pareció que nadie quedaría tan encantador como Ron. Aunque duela, a veces Hermione sirve (para las historias, obviamente) más muerta que viva. Y que nadie me grite por pensar así, es mi lado Slytherin hablando T_T

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo, ¡un beso grande!


End file.
